


Seventy

by GraySun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySun/pseuds/GraySun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>黑歷史最後一彈（？），在論壇發過的文都刪光光了～以後就定居AO3自給自足囉～</p><p>意識流(?)，看了電影之後的腦抽產物，先聲明沒有看漫畫所以可能會有些OOC。嗯，不過我一直覺得同人本身就是一種OOC啦XD！<br/>BTW，雖然只有一點點，但真的有R...我覺得算R吧OTZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy

**Author's Note:**

> 版權聲明：他們不屬於我，只屬於Marvel和他們彼此。

[size=3]

 

_**七十秒。  
七十個月。  
七十年。** _

 

 _七十秒。_  
Winter Soldier看著目標墜落，他知道自己幾乎完成任務了。  
 _六十五秒。_  
那些關於金髮男人的陳舊畫面在腦海中閃現，他呼喚自己Bucky的樣子，他衝著自己笑的樣子，他朝聲嘶力竭朝自己伸出手的樣子......  
 _六十秒。_  
Winter Soldier放開手，他追著男人墜落的軌跡落入水中。  
 _三十秒。_  
金髮男人的重量之於他應該並不沉重，他卻覺得這是他有記憶以來所拉動最重的物體。  
 _二十秒。_  
他俯視著目標任務閉著眼放鬆的臉，Winter Soldier第一次發現自己有所渴望，他渴望碰觸這個人，他渴望和他交談。  
 _十秒。_  
數以百計的計劃在他腦海中飄過，其中包括把這個人殺死、把這個人偷偷帶離這片戰場、等待這個人甦醒......  
 _五秒。_  
身為Winter Soldier的他，所能做到得卻是轉身離去。

 

**第一個月。**

Steve追尋著那個鬼魅的蹤跡，無論WinterSoldier是個多麼如同幽魂般的存在，就算他是超級士兵，他還是人。  
而人，就有形體；有形體，就有蹤跡。  
或許，只是蛛絲馬跡，但他找得到，他總是找得到。

 

**第七個月。**

冬兵藏在鴨舌帽下的面容漠然。  
他並不習慣現在的生活，沒有命令、沒有任務、只有無止境漫長的等待－－甚至他都不知道自己再等帶些什麼，他只是不斷的往前，他發現自己不怎麼容易感到飢餓；偶爾有些人會試圖殺死他，但也有些人對他露出溫暖的笑容，而每當殺死一個襲擊者，他就會往下一個地點前進。  
他不知道他在等什麼，直到他走過轉角，看見七個月前他的任務。  
他們隔得不近，至少有一個街區的距離，但冬兵發現自己一眼就認出這個人－－他最後一個任務。  
腦子裡一個聲音叫囂著要他轉頭離去，另一個嗓音卻叫喚著陌生的思念。  
下一秒，那個男人轉過頭和他四目相交。  
那一瞬間Bucky停止了思考，他站在那，看著男人睜大湖水綠的眼瞳，裡頭充滿了驚喜和一些複得他難以確切描述的情緒。  
他站在那，直到被擁入溫暖的懷抱。

_「Bucky.」_

那個聲音，如此訴說懷念與喜悅。  
那不是他的名字，不是。  
冬兵只想跑。他只想遠離一切，遠離這個人，遠離那個名字。  
他緊緊攢著自己所知的一切，一個代號、一身武藝和深深的恐懼－－儘管他並不知道那是恐懼。

 

**第十九個月，一年又七個月。**

Steve不知道這種你追我跑已經持續了多久，又有多少次他們只呎之距卻又失之交臂，他沒有去計算過，實際上也沒這種必要，他會一直追逐著那個人直到他們能夠再次擁抱彼此。  
他記得，最接近Bucky的一次是那個擁抱，那一刻他天真的以為這就是最後了，他們終於可以開始回到過往的關係，但下一刻金屬般的拳頭狠狠砸在他腹上，Steve毫無預警的被狠狠拋出幾尺之外。  
但也僅止於此。  
當他撐著地面站起，那個男人、那個一瞬間他如此接近的人再次消失無影。  
氣餒和失望大概只存在數分鐘，Steve抹去嘴邊的鮮血，他知道自己還有很長一段路要走。

這是距離那個擁抱後的一年，Steve一度以為這是一場夢，因為他的意識如此混頓，又如此清晰的感覺到Bucky緊緊擁住他。  
那個七十年後再次相逢就多是面無表情的男人，此刻臉上卻佈滿了淚水。  
「嘿、別哭。」  
他想伸出手，才發現似乎全身的力氣都在抽離；他想說話，才發現自己出口都是支離破碎的音節。  
陷入黑暗前他吐出的最後一個詞是Bucky，陷入黑暗前他的最後一個念頭是歡迎回來。  
 _ **『Welcome back, Bucky.』**_

 

**第三十一個月，兩年又七個月。**

冬兵、或者說Bucky，他終於知道那些無止境的黑暗是恐懼，心臟絞痛的感覺則是悲傷。  
他偶爾會從柔軟的床上驚醒，然後倉皇的進入Steve的房間蜷縮在地板上再次入睡。  
後來某一天半夜醒來的Steve嘆了口氣，記憶還沒恢復完全的他被那聲嘆息緊緊抓住氣管，他以為自己停止了呼吸，但幸好他沒有。  
「上床來吧。」  
從那天開始，他每天醒來懷裡的有一個溫暖金法青年靠在他肩上。  
他花了很長一段時間才知道，每天睜開眼睛那個瞬間的膨脹感，原來叫做幸福。

又過了幾個月，他們第一次嘴唇相疊。  
Bucky離開個吻後的第一個念頭是驚慌失措，而Steve眼中的驚愕更讓他心如死灰。  
他想自己大概把對不起吐出了口，撇開眼Bucky渾身上下都叫囂著要離開，而他也付諸行動了，但卻出乎意料的被拉進另一個深吻中。  
那天之後，當他們一起在床上時，開始不單純只是睡覺。  
大多數的時候，Bucky會在Steve肌膚上留下痕跡，金屬手臂觸碰對方昂揚的性器時，他會收到一聲低沉而沙啞的呻吟，他吸吮胸前的突起時對方會收緊纏在他腰上的雙腿。偶爾他會進入Steve，那裡緊緻溫暖的纏繞著他。  
當他狠狠摩擦Steve體內中的某一點時，壓抑的呻吟會突地拔高帶上一點啜泣，那之於他卻更像是一種鼓勵。  
結束的時候他們會有好長一段時間沒有移動，Bucky不知道Steve是怎麼想的，或許他只是累了？或許他只是每次結束時都不知道該怎麼面對他？但Bucky知道自己不過是喜歡那種肌膚相貼的觸感。  
這麼久之後，他開始明白自己這種日漸高漲的熾熱情感，就是喜歡。  
他也發現自己不明白的事開始多了起來，其中最讓他惶惑不安的就是Steve－－他們如此相近，卻又如此遙遠。

 

**第七十個月，五年又十個月。**

他們坦然交換愛語已經有好長一段時間。  
他們會一起出任務，Steve轉頭就能看見那雙灰藍色的眼睛，當他意識到這個失而復得的兄弟、這個這麼多年以後，成為自己戀人的男人，始終只看著自己的時候，他總會沒來由的鼻酸。

「嘿？你還好嗎？」  
背後的人拍上他的肩膀，關心的話語在他耳邊響起，Steve笑瞇了湖水藍的眼睛，他笑著親吻上對方近在咫尺的唇瓣。  
Bucky僵了僵，像是沒有意料到他會在這種時候主動親吻他。  
下一秒Natasha的嗓音在兩人的無線耳機內響起，恰巧打斷了即將發生的另一個吻。  
Bucky拋給他一個惋惜的眼神，金屬手臂拍了下Steve的臀部就退回了崗位上。  
而僅只是這樣，Steve發現自己就無可救藥的燃起了熱點。  
這次回去就把家裡的床換大張點吧。他暗自決定著。

 

_七十年，他們被冰凍起來的日子，或許更多，或許更少。  
七十年，Steve以為他們天人永隔的日子，或許更多，或許更少。  
七十年前，他們肩並肩。  
七十年後，他們依然如此。_


End file.
